New Acquaintances and Old Friends
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -What lies in the past can have a way of emerging in the future. Pairings: GeekChicShipping and Implied PokéShipping. One-Shot.


It had started off as a dull, almost unnoticeable ache in his chest. As he battled across the region of Kalos, a familiar head of orange hair and a stunning pair of viridian eyes crossed Ash Ketchum's mind. However, he brushed it off as simple remembrance. However, as his thoughts of _her_ became more and more frequent, he had a feeling they were more than just plain recollections. As the days passed and he accumulated seven Gym Badges of the Kalos region - just one shy of being able to participate in the Kalos League - with Snowbelle City being the last destination, the aching in his heart transformed into an insistent throbbing that was almost physically painful.

And as he watched Serena plant a chaste kiss on Clemont's cheek, leaving the aspiring inventor and the Lumiose City Gym Leader a blushing, stuttering mess, (Even if they started dating after Ash's sixth gym battle win, the blond still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Serena fell for him), Ash couldn't help but feel as though something was _missing_ from his life. Or rather, _someone_.

After Ash's victory at the Coumarine City Gym, the would-be Pokémon Master stood underneath the stars with Serena as Clemont and Bonnie were sleeping. Deciding that the moment was perfect enough, she confessed her budding feelings.

"Um, Ash?" Serena started hesitatingly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Serena, what is it?" Ash answered easily after turning his attention away from watching Pikachu play with Braxien. Serena's Fennekin had evolved shortly after another fight with Team Rocket Trio recently. Surprisingly enough, instead of blasting off again, they simply ran off.

"Well, it's just that," Serena continued as a light pink dusted her cheekbones. "the thing is," She huffed. "what I'm trying to say is," The honey-haired female freaked out as she took her hat off. She slapped her forehead lightly before putting her hat back on. "Why is this so hard to say?!"

"Why is what so hard to say?" Ash echoed curiously.

The light pink darkened into a faint shade of crimson. "What is so hard to say is that," She sighed. "what I'm trying to say is," She raised her voice and shut her blue eyes tight. "is that I love you Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!"

The aforementioned Pokémon Trainer's cheeks took on a faint pink color. "You...you love me?"

After saying that, the two Pokémon Trainers were left speechless. Serena by proclaiming her hidden feelings and Ash by his friend's admission.

"How long have you felt this way?" Ash asked quietly, not looking directly at the honey-haired female.

"I'd say I had a crush on you ever since we met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp," She answered. "It was after you helped me after I was startled by that Poliwag and fell."

"I remember that," Ash said. "I had wrapped my handkerchief around your knee and told you to-"

"Don't give up till it's over." Ash and Serena said in unison. A small, wistful smile appeared on the latter's face.

She turned her head to the side so Ash couldn't see her downcast expression and the tears that fell from her eyes. "Judging by what I've seen and heard though, you don't reciprocate my feelings."

"What you've seen and heard?" Ash murmured while Serena rid her features of her fallen tears.

"Misty." Serena said tersely, as if the answer to everything was in that one word.

"Misty?" Ash had repeated before it hit him like one of Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacks as his russet eyes widened. He remembered all the times that he had brought the Cerulean City Gym Leader up in conversation. How he would also show heir friends the small lure made in her likeness. And how his face had a tendency to take on a rosy complexion.

His russet eyes took on a sympathetic light as a look of horror crossed his face. "I'm sorry Serena," Ash said softly. "If I have ever lead you on or made you think that your feelings for me were returned..."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Serena interjected, not unkindly as she held up a hand. "even if my feelings aren't returned, you're still a good friend to me. And from what I've heard from you about Misty Waterflower, she sounds like an amazing friend."

"Yeah," Ash agreed as he gained a dreamy look in his eyes and a shade of pink ebbed into his cheeks. "She really is."

A small smile appeared on Serena's face. "And I bet she makes an even better girlfriend."

Ash sputtered as his face became dark with crimson. "Sh-she is _not_ my girlfriend! She is j-just a really good friend is all."

Serena raised an eyebrow at Ash's rather blatantly obvious denial. Although there was a ring of truth to it as Misty _wasn't_ actually his girlfriend. She decided not to press the issue.

"Anyway," The honey-haired female continued. "I might eventually move on from you." She smiled wistfully as she gave the stars above a significant look. "Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love with someone else soon enough."

"Well, good luck with that," Ash said sincerely. "and maybe that person will eventually fall for you too."

A small, but genuine, smile worked itself onto Serena's face. "Thanks Ash."

"No problem Serena," Ash beamed. "what are friends for?"

Amazingly, or not depending on one's point of view, Serena's small smile widened somewhat. "Yeah, what are friends for."

The two Pokémon Trainers exchanged a high-five before calling their Pokémon back and heading inside to rest for the night.

* * *

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie sat inside the Anistar City Pokémon Center as they were eating breakfast and as Ash was contemplating his strategy for the next Pokémon Gym. Ash was eating a figurative mountain of pancakes as Clemont and Serena were eating some French Toast. Bonnie was eating waffles as Pikachu, Dedenne, Braixen, and Quilladin were enjoying some Pokémon food. (Quilladin was also busying himself with finishing off some of Serena's macroons). The Grass-Type had evolved when they had encountered a particularly territorial horde of Floatzel on their way to Anistar City from Laverre City.

As the honey-haired female was currently putting a fork holding some French Toast near her mouth, Clemont has leaned over, plucked the fork from her hand and, upon continuing on his adventurousness that was brought out by Serena and his increasing self-confidence, kissed her.

Pulling away though, his face was dominated by a furious crimson blush.

"S-sorry about that Serena!" Clemont put the fork back on Serena's plate.

Serena merely giggled lightly before leaning over and kissing the sputtering inventor on the lips.

"How cute!" Bonnie crooned through the bite of waffles she was eating.

Their attention was diverted though by a sight next to them that ripped through the air. The source of the noise being Ash Ketchum. The aforementioned Pokémon Trainer was staring forlornly at his plate as he tapped it absently with his fork. Only a few crumbs remained on the plate from the pancakes.

"What's wrong Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you look to be quite, well, depressed." Clemont added as the crimson blush on his cheeks faded into a faint pink.

Looking up from his plate, Ash smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it guys, I'm fine."

"Pikapi?" The Mouse Pokémon raised an eyebrow, showing that he didn't believe his trainer at all.

"Come on Ash," Bonnie spoke up, her food gone from her mouth. "Can't you tell us what's bothering you?"

"I said I'm fine." Ash said, ruffling the little girl's blond hair lightly. "Really."

"I think I know what's bothering you Ash." Serena crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Pikachu." The Mouse Pokémon murmured in decisive agreement as he hopped onto the table before hopping onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika Pikachupi, Pika Pikapi?"

Ash focused his russet eyes on his first Pokémon. A silent message was conveyed between them.

 _Am I really_ that _obvious_ _?_

Pikachu simply rose an eyebrow, as if asking: _Really? You're asking me that?_

Ash sighed before turning his attention back to his three human companions. "Yeah guys, you're right. There _is_ something bothering me."

"And what's that?" Bonnie tone was inquisitive.

The Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town took a deep breath before speaking. "I miss _her_."

Clemont and Bonnie glanced at each other, catching on.

"Your best friend?" Bonnie inquired.

"Misty Waterflower from your home region?" Clemont added.

Ash smiled ruefully. "Yeah."

Serena stood up from the table and walked over to Ash before grabbing his arm.

"Hey, wait!" Ash exclaimed, taken aback by the honey-haired female's sudden actions. "What are you doing Serena?"

"You'll see." Serena answered vaguely, a smile stretching across her features.

"Serena?!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie inquired.

Serena called over her shoulder as she pulled Ash with her. Pikachu still rested on his shoulder. "Don't worry Clemont, Bonnie, we'll be back soon!"

And with that, the two humans, Pikachu, and Braixen (who soon followed her Pokémon Trainer as soon as she got up) walked to a certain place in the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Okay Serena, why am I sitting here?" Ash asked as he was sitting in front of a videophone.

A smile was still stretching across her features. "Simple. You're going to contact Misty right now!"

Ash spluttered. "Wait, what?"

The russet-eyed teen glanced between Serena and the videophone screen. "I can't do that!"

A look of curiosity crossed Serena's features. "And _why_ is that?"

"Well, we haven't talked in so long and," Ash looked shamefully to the side. "she might not even _want_ to talk to me."

"Pika Pikapi! Pikachu Pikachupi Pika Pi Pika!"

Ash sighed. "I guess you're right buddy." He shook his head resolutely. "Okay! I'll do it!"

A satisfied smile appeared on Serena's face. "Good!"

Ash soon dialed the number and held the phone with his right hand next to his ear as he waited for it to ring.

After a couple of seconds, the screen soon showed a head of indigo hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum." Although her wounds could sound accusatory and spiteful, she was actually surprised to see the Pokémon Trainer after so long.

"Hey there Violet," Ash greeted before smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "is Misty home?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Violet's face. "Hmm. So you, like, want to talk to Misty, huh?"

"Yeah," Ash admitted. "is she around?"

Instead of answering, Violet leaned away from the screen and called away to the side. "Hey Misty! You've got a caller here for you!" She glanced at Ash before she squealed. "And it's your boyfriend!"

"For the _last_ time Violet!" Misty's voice flitted through the air and the breath in Ash's throat hitched at the familiarity of it. "Just because Daisy is dating Tracey and Lily is dating Dorian, does _not_ mean that every guy that calls here is my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say, little sis." Violet said with a shrug.

The Sensational Sister started to walk away, but not before glancing over her shoulder and giving Ash a pointed look.

"Who was that Ash?" Serena asked.

"That was Violet." Ash answered, his tone a bit exasperated. He forgot how many people just loved to say that Misty was his girlfriend and vice versa. Honestly, just because they traveled a lot did _not_ make them a couple! "One of Misty's sisters."

"One?" Serena echoed.

"Yeah. Daisy, Violet, and Lily." Ash explained. "They're a group called the Sensational Sisters back in their hometown."

Serena giggled. "And it seems that she says that you're Misty's boyfriend."

Instead of responding verbally, Ash sighed.

"Honestly Violet," The two heard a grumbling voice. "I do _not_ have a boyfriend!"

Taking the phone from where it hung with her right hand, the source of the grumbling voice put it next to her ear. However, when her viridian eyes locked with a pair of russet ones, they both froze.

"Ash?"

"Misty?"

"I think I'll leave the two of you alone." Serena said as she attempted to smother a chuckled while she walked away with Braixen close behind.

The two Pokémon Trainers drank in the vision of each other. They were both shocked at how grown up the other had become.

For Ash, gone was the scrawny tomboy he had known. While she was still a tomboy - that part of her would never change - she had filled out nicely. She had become more curvaceous and her outfit had changed. While her hair was still the usual shade of orange and in its side ponytail, albeit a bit longer, her outfit now comprised of different articles of clothing. She wore a simple black tee-shirt with a design of a Tentacruel on it as a dark blue jacket was thrown over it. And from what Ash could see, her jeans were dark blue.

And for Misty, well, she was reminded of how handsome the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town was. His face, while retaining a majority of his boyishness, matured a bit. There also seemed to be a faint gathering of hairs around his mouth. Instead of the outfit he wore through their travels, he was now wearing a different outfit for Kalos. And, of course, his look wouldn't be complete without the yellow Electric-Type on his shoulder.

Pikachu, seeing that two of his favorite people weren't going to do anything, decided to break the silence.

"Pika Pikachupi!"

Shaking her head, Misty was the first to snap out of a stupor. A smile played at her features. "Hey Pika-Pal! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Pikachu nodded his head enthusiastically. Seeing that his Pokémon Trainer was still dazed, the Mouse Pokémon exuded a slight electrical shock.

Shaking his head, Ash regained his senses. "Thanks Pikachu, I needed that."

Pikachu gave him a thumbs-up.

"Anyway, how have you been Misty?" Ash asked.

"I've been good." Misty replied. "Running the gym can get boring sometimes, but it has been a fun experience."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ash couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed though. While he was happy that one of his best friend's (and maybe crush) life was going good, he was disheartened by the fact that it sounded as if she didn't need him in her life in any capacity. Which, of course, sounded absolutely ridiculous. Misty was strong and independent. More so than any other person that he knew.

Plus, she as stubborn as they get with a fiery temperament to match. Perhaps that was why he had started falling in love with her. It was once said that absence made the heart grow fonder. And Ash would be lying if he said that it didn't make him grow fonder of his time spent with her. Sure he didn't think about her all the time, but there was always a place at the corner of his mind and heart that she inhabited.

"It's been good on my end too." Ash added.

"Really? How many Pokémon and Gym Badges have you gotten?" Misty inquired. Truthfully, as Ash missed Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader missed the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town.

She missed the ridiculous arguments they would get into that belied how close they truly were. She missed camping out with him under the night sky. To be honest, she even missed running into the Team Rocket Trio around every possible corner. They were obnoxious Pokémon thieves, but she would be lying if she said they hadn't grown on her.

In fact, they proved to be instrumental on two separate occasions. Once in the Orange Islands, they had helped them combat the chaos that ensued upon Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres fighting and once when an Unown-created Entei stole his mother.

But what Misty _really_ missed was the boyish face, heart-stopping grin, and kind eyes that belonged to a man she fell unequivocally in love with. The way he would be the first on the scene to defend anyone who needed help, the way he would charge headfirst into battle without even thinking of a strategy some times, and the way he gave his all when it came to his Pokémon and closest friends.

Honestly, the only surprising part of that was how long it took the Cerulean City Gym Leader to acknowledge her feelings.

"I caught five Pokémon and have almost all eight gym badges!" Ash responded with the same heart-stopping grin. He brought his backpack up and put it on his lap as he dug around for his badge case. Upon finding it, he brought it up so that the orange-haired teen could see.

"Wow, impressive." Misty remarked before a smirk grew on her face. "How many of those did the gym leader end up giving you without battling?"

At that, Ash glared at his friend as indignation was evident on his features. "Hey! That only happened four times." He crossed his arms and looked away with a pout. "I was just starting as a trainer anyway!"

Misty chuckled at his reaction. "I was just teasing you Ash!"

Ash returned his gaze to her. "Not very funny Misty."

Another chuckle. "I disagree." She shook her head. "Anyway, who was that girl that you were talking to?"

"That was Serena." Ash replied with a grin.

There was something in that smile that made the Cerulean City Gym Leader greatly suspicious. As much as Misty wanted to believe that grin was borne of friendship and nothing more, she couldn't help but have her doubts. Ash was much older than he had been in Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. In the time that ensued between the Silver Conference and now, it would give him ample time to become more _acquainted_ with the fairer sex. To understand their true beauty and lovely charms. Instead of the usual obliviousness that would _radiate_ off of Ash in _waves_ if a stunning woman so much as _looked_ in the aspiring Pokémon Master's direction with a smattering of crimson upon their cheeks.

That was one of the reasons why Misty had been in denial of her own feelings for so long. She couldn't believe that of all the men in the world, she fell in love with a dense, moronic, utterly sweet, heroic guy. Even when she tried to insult her in her mind, it was as if her heart took the reins of her head and starting complimenting him as if her life depended on it.

And by the time she had actually accepted her feelings? Ash Ketchum was long gone, off in some far-off region to make new friends and capture more unique Pokémon.

While Misty stared into his charming russet eyes, she hoped it wasn't too late. That she could _finally_ act upon the feelings she had kept locked inside for so long.

"Serena…?" Misty prompted as she tried to be her usual subtle self. If she was there in person, she would probably be oh so conspicuously hanging her trusty Misty Mallet over his head.

"A childhood friend of mine that I met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp." Ash answered.

 _Professor Oak's what now?_ While she didn't exactly know much about the professor from her time knowing the man, the idea of him hosting a sort of summer camp eludes her.

"Professor Oak had a summer camp?" Misty asked before the more pressing question burst to the forefront of her mind. "Wait. She's a childhood friend?"

While her years of maturity had slowly (but surely) expunged her feelings of insecurity and jealousy, Misty couldn't help feeling slighted. She quickly got over it though as she remembered how Ash had childhood friends in Gary Oak and Leaf Green.

Although, considered how they grew up together, (and how Gary and Leaf were attached at the hip; the Cerulean City inhabitant could hardly believe that the casanova known as _Gary Oak_ actually fell in love with someone other than himself) they were practically siblings from what she had seen from their interactions.

Serena on the other hand…

She was an undetermined variable. A girl - no, _woman_ if what she saw of her was any indication - whose relationship with Ash was as of yet undefined.

And Misty couldn't stand for that.

"So, how long have you been traveling alone with Serena?" The orange-haired Water-Type Trainer inquired as she thought of the best way to ask Ash how close they were without brazenly asking such a prying question.

For the first time since Misty's eyes fell upon him in a long time, confusion flashed across his face.

She allowed herself a slight smile. _There's the Ash I know and love. Hot-headed and kind, but sometimes dense as can be._

"Alone?" Ash repeated before he grinned. "Actually, I've been traveling with Clemont and Bonnie for a while after my first gym battle!"

"Who?" Misty asked tersely.

"The Lumiose City Gym Leader and his sister." Ash replied.

 _Well, at least he's not alone._ Misty thought with an internal smirk. If he was traveling alone with a girl as enchanting as Serena seemed to be, coupled with the male hormones that would erupt from Ash after so many years, it was an inevitability that sparks would fly. However, what the aspiring Pokémon Master said next thoroughly destroyed that idea like a Tentacruel's tentacles had crashed through a skyscraper in the beachside town of Porta Vista.

"Yeah, I think Clemont and Serena got the most out of traveling together." Ash stated.

You didn't have to be a genius to know what that implied. Or the joy that emanated through Misty as she realized that Ash was - for all intents and purposes - still a _single man_ after all these years.

And it must've been evident on her features from the strange look Ash was shooting her way. He knew the Cerulean City native could be strange, but there seemed to be something off about her.

 _The only time I've seen Misty smile like that is when a Tentacool, Tentacruel, or another Water-Type Pokémon was around._

He looked sporadically around his own surroundings as he gave what he could see of Misty's a glance as well. As far as he could see, there wasn't a Pokémon in sight, much less a Water-Type.

 _Not a Pokémon in sight?_

Figuring Pikachu must've rejoined their friends, Ash gave Misty a quizzical stare. "Uh, Misty, are you okay?"

Misty sighed dreamily, stuck in her romantic fantasies before reality caught up with her and she shook her head. "I'm just fine Ash!"

He was unconvinced. "Are you sure Misty, because you-"

"I said I'm just fine!" Misty shouted as she gave Ash a spiteful glare.

Ash flinched away from such a venomous stare before he sighed and couldn't help breaking out in a small grin.

 _Ah Misty, there's that great personality of yours._

"And _what_ is so funny?" Misty asked irritably. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I swear Ash Ketchum, just because we haven't seen each other for some time doesn't give you the right to-"

"I've missed this." Ash blurted with his usual eloquence.

Misty blinked at him. Once. Twice.

"What?" She responded. "Missed what?"

"Fighting like this." Ash replied with one of the most sincerest tones she had ever heard him speak in. "Traveling through the different regions, catching new Pokémon, meeting new people, earning more gym badges;" He sighed and _were those tears brimming in the corners of his eyes?_

While Misty knew he was kind-hearted, this was...unexpected to say the least.

"It just hasn't been the same _without_ you Misty." He continued before placing his free hand on the video phone screen.

At first stunned, Misty's facial expression melted to resemble tender understanding. Placing her own free hand on the video phone screen, she smiled at him.

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same without _you_ either Ash."

For the next several minutes, the two Pokémon Trainers simply stare at each other through the screen of the electronical devices. That is, before reality caught up with each other.

"A-anyway," Ash stuttered before he coughed. He scratched the back of his neck. "I have a question Misty."

With a cough of her own, Misty blinked before she responded to the man across from her. "What is it Ash?"

"Well, uh, I know you have your responsibilities as a gym leader to worry about," Ash started. "And this might be out of the blue, but," He sighed. Now he knew what Serena was talking about when she was having considerable difficulty speaking from one's own heart. "I was wondering if you might-" He broke off when he looked more closely into the eyes of the woman across from him. With crimson staining his cheeks, he turned away from her as he glared at the ground. "Actually, nevermind. It was ridiculous anyway."

"I'm sure it wasn't ridiculous." Misty assured. "You never could be."

Misty paused as Ash turned to give her a skeptical look.

"Ha ha." Ash deadpanned. "Very funny Misty."

Misty chuckled nervously. "Okay, maybe you could be at times."

"Not helping Misty!" Ash exclaimed indignantly.

Misty sighed. She glared at him. "Not my fault you like to charge into things head first!"

"Well, it isn't my fault that you have a temper and a tendency to hit people over the head with a mallet!"

"At least I never got us lost!"

"At least I never made a habit of yelling at everyone around me!"

"Oh yeah Ketchum?!"

"Oh yeah Waterflower?!"

"You're lucky that I can't hit you with my mallet right now!"

"I guess you're lucky that I can't get you lost ever again!"

The two Pokémon Trainers glared intensely at each other. Electricity crackled between russet and viridian as their eyes were ablaze. As the two of them stare into each other's eyes, the two of them couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"I guess some things _never_ change, do they Misty?" Ash asked.

"Guess they don't Ash." Misty replied.

As the two of them regained control of their emotions and calmed down, Misty posed the inquiry that had been bothering her.

"What did you want to ask me Ash?"

And with that, the crimson blush returned to Ash's face as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, that." He laughed nervously. "What I wanted to ask you was, well," He pauses as he brought out his badge case again. "I'm one badge away from being able to compete in the Kalos League and I was wondering," He put the badge case away as he averted his eyes from the girl in front of him and scratched his cheek. "If you might want to come to Kalos and wish me luck."

Misty smiled at the male's bashfulness and the question. She could hardly believe her ears. Ash Ketchum was asking if she wanted to join him on his travels. (Whether he meant for them to join up in the last gym or at the site of the Kalos League, she didn't know). All she cared about was after all these years, she could travel with one of her best friends again.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to!" Ash exclaimed as he looked at her and shook his hands back and forth as if to ward off a malevolent Ghost-Type. "I can completely understand if you don't want to!"

"Ash."

"I mean, you _do_ have your responsibilities to the Cerulean City Gym and all its Pokémon!"

"Ash."

"And I know how this is sudden and you might not even want to!"

"Ash!"

"I was just curious if you wanted to-"

 _"Ash!"_ Misty shouted at the top of her lungs as she tried to get the attention of the aspiring Pokémon Master.

The effect is instantaneous as Ash paused to look at her. "What is it Misty?"

Misty sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. With a smile, she turned to the Pokémon Trainer in front of her. "I'd love to Ash."

"R-really?!" Ash stuttered, unable to believe his ears. After all these years? He could hardly believe that he could _actually_ be travelling with one of his best friends again.

"Really." Misty answered with a nod.

"Pikachu's gonna be happy to hear that!" Ash declared as he grinned at the Kanto Gym Leader.

"Where do you want to meet up?" Misty asked.

The question appeared to have stumped Ash as he became quiet. He scratched the back of his neck. "I hadn't actually thought that far ahead."

Misty shook her head with exasperation. "Of course you didn't." She paused in careful contemplation. "Where's the last gym?"

"Huh?" Ash said lamely before his eyes widened as he answered her question. "Snowbelle City!"

"Snowbelle City?" Misty repeated. While she wasn't an expert on geography and all it entails, it sounded like a city surrounded in cold. And one with an Ice-Type Gym Leader.

"Yeah!" Ash replied with a nod of his head.

Misty shivered at the concept of lower temperatures. After all, while Kanto was known for its cold winters, the rest of the year was _much_ more bearable.

"Do you want to meet up there?" Ash asked expectantly.

With the way her longtime friend (and crush) was looking at her, Misty didn't even hesitate. "I'd love to." She replied with a smile.

Ash punched the air in excitement. "Awesome!" He grinned at her. "I can't _wait_ to see you again Misty!"

Misty smiled at the sentiment as she felt her own face heat up. "Can't wait to see _you_ either Ash."

"See you when you arrive in Kalos!" Ash proclaimed.

Misty sighed as she felt his infectious enthusiasm seep into her. "I'll be on the first plane out."

With a smile, the two longtime friends bid their farewells as they agreed to meet up in Snowbelle City and - either before or after - catch up on times gone by.

* * *

Misty sighed happily as she turned around in the chair behind the video phone. And came face to face with Daisy, Lily, and Violet.

"Like, I _told_ you two it was her boyfriend." Violet stated in satisfaction.

"I'm, like, so proud of you little sis." Lily added with a sniffle.

"Is it any surprise though?" Daisy contributed. "After all, Waterflower women are, like, known for how beautiful they are." She smirked. "And if, like, what I've heard from Trace is any indication, it was only a matter of time before Ash Ketchum realized what he had been missing."

 _"Daisy, Lily, Violet!"_ Misty exclaimed as her face burned from her sisters' teasing. "First, he is _not_ my boyfriend and-" She paused as she looked at each of them. "How long were you three standing there?!"

"Like, we just got here." Lily said.

"Honest." Violet stated succinctly as she made a X over her heart.

Misty glared at them.

"Like, little sis, instead of worrying about us," Daisy began. "You should worry about when the next plane to Kalos leaves."

"After all," Lily joined in. "Flights to Kalos are hard to book."

"You don't, like, want to be away from your boyfriend for long." Violet finished with a wink.

Misty sighed. She turned away from them as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew they were right about the flight. What she knew they were wrong about was that Ash Ketchum was _not_ her significant other.

But when it came to the Sensational Sisters, it was hard to sway them; they could be as stubborn as a Donphan.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed happily as he picked up his Mouse Pokémon and danced around with him.

"Ash, are you feeling okay?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"Yeah." Clemont added. "Your attitude has made a complete change from what it was."

"What reason would I have _not_ to feel great?" Ash asked rhetorically. He grinned at his three travelling companions as he hugged Pikachu close. "An old friend is gonna met up with us in Snowbelle City!"

"That's great news Ash!" Serena proclaimed as she joined in Ash's jubilation. She smiled at him as she realized for the first time in a while how much he really cared for the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "I can't wait!"

"It's good to see you like this." Clemont remarked. The young inventor is used to the raven-haired trainer's joy than his sadness.

"I was worried about you Ash." Bonnie added.

"No need to worry!" Ash proclaimed, giving his first Pokémon another squeeze before letting him go. "Okay, time to train for my Snowbelle City Gym Battle and," He punched the air in determination. "My eighth Kalos Gym Badge!"

With this statement, Ash stormed out of the Anistar City Pokémon Center as he was more than prepared to start training for his final gym battle.

Clemont shook his head. "That's Ash for you."

"Yep." Serena said. She turned to her two companions. "Why don't we see what we can do to help him?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Bonnie exclaimed as she jumped into the air before running out of the Pokémon Center.

Clemont and Serena shared a glance as they smiled at each other before running out of the Pokémon Center too.

 **Author's Notes: Happy Pokémon Day! Since this has been floating around in my documents and I was unsure of when exactly to post it, I decided that today would be as good a day as any. Anyway, hope all you readers have fond Pokémon memories and here to many more years!**

 **P.S. Any inconsistencies between what is canon and what isn't - i.e. evolution of certain Pokémon, lack of one, relationships between characters, et cetera - are a result of the fact that I had written this a long time ago. That and the fact that my viewership of the current Anime is sporadic. (Read: Almost nonexistent)**

 **P.S.S. Given when the time it was posted - roughly eleven-thirty - better late than never.**

 _ **Originally Added: February 27th, 2016**_


End file.
